


Carcasas

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Muerte!Law, Muerte!Sanji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía que acostumbrarse, debía de hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carcasas

**Titulo:** Carcasas

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Trafalgar Law/Sanji

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga  **One Piece**  no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka  **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Tenía que acostumbrarse, debía de hacerlo.

 **Nota de Autor:** El día que mi cerebro deje de inspirarse, ese día me voy a preocupar, mientras, aprovecho. Dedicado a penumbrazxs que si, te gusta el ZoSan, pero igual sé que el LawSan~

P.D. Sigo pensando en morder narices owo

[...]

Law contempló su mano, no tenía mejores cosas que hacer, mas de mil años de vida le habían hecho ver de todo, quería dejar de contemplar a los humanos que vivían sin prestar atención a las pequeñas cosas, pero era un ente que se dedicaba a terminar la vida de aquellas personas, esa cosa a la que llamaban muerte, más no era el único, a menos de cien metros, justo en ese instante, su muerte favorita iba a aparecer, de cabellos rubios y tez tan blanca, casi como el mármol, Sanji era una de las muertes trágicas.

En ninguna ley estaba escrita que no podían enamorarse, ellos tenían sentimientos, claro, más no se apegaban a los humanos, Law podía cerrar los ojos y esperar a que la muerte del humano en turno terminase, podía esperar a que Sanji suspirase lleno de dolor y caminase hacia el horizonte.

Pero no le gustaba esperar, se puso en marcha y lo siguió, esa muerte era la mas joven, la que aun no se adaptaba a ver pasar carcasas de almas rutinarias y robarle sus existencias.

"Pronto lo vas a ver normal" dijo sin pensarlo, con un aire de nostalgia.

"Espero que no" el rubio respondió y siguió su camino, a ese lugar donde siempre esperaría a que le dieran su siguiente misión.


End file.
